Strength testing devices, toys and games such as weight throwing and lifting devices, hammer hitting apparatuses, gripping devices and the like have been used for many years. Such devices and apparatuses provide amusement and entertainment value for the user, but not an educational value to any significant degree. The vast majority of the public is unaware that the "amount of sunshine energy that hits the surface of the earth every minute is greater than the total amount of energy that the world's human population consumes in a year." (U.S. Department of Energy).
A portable device that demonstrates this energy and force to people of all ages and which is both simple to use and to understand would be ideal in promoting the public's general awareness of solar power. The device should allow for an instructor to hold or carry the device as he or she gives his demonstration and speech on solar power. Additionally, the students should be able to participate in the demonstration, so as to "experience" the magnitude of solar power.